


In The Distance Hear The Laughter

by Go0se



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inaccurate depictions of Guitar Hero, Inspired by Novel, Mikey Way Loves Unicorns, Prompt Fill, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: Mikey gets a comic from a fan which happens to feature a certain mythological creature. Ray is bad at video games.





	

“Giving in to the stereotype, dude?” Ray asked with a grin, joining Mikey on the tour bus' couch. He had the non-shitty Guitar Hero controller propped up on his hip, which he drummed on as the Xbox booted up. 

“Fuck off, it's not--" Mikey flushed a little and flipped the comic he was reading over, hiding the cover art. He didn't even know where that meme had come from. And unicorn-related pictures were kinda suspect for a grown-ass man to be looking at right now, he knew, but it wasn't _weird_ art, like whatever the fuck those men who'd misappropriated a kid's show liked.  
"It was a gift, I didn't just want to chuck it. And the story’s good. It’s real deconstructed, y’know?” 

The whole arc of the comic was sort of off-balancing. It was about a unicorn, who was alone and then not alone, looking for her people; but in a bigger sense it was about journey and transformation and time. Mikey was pretty into all of that.  Plus the art had turned out to be pretty wicked once he'd decided to give it a chance. The colours were so rich you could almost smell them, like fresh paint. 

"Sure," Ray agreed pleasantly, but he wasn’t really listening anymore. A simulated cheer had spilled out from the TV.

Mikey leaned on the arm of the couch, deciding to forgo the comic for a minute. He was always ready to watch Ray fail spectacularly at getting five stars.  


Sure enough, three and a half minutes of badly managed Weezer later: “Fuck you,” Ray complained while Mikey clapped sarcastically. “It’s way harder than real life.” He sounded like the kind of petulant teenager that the tabloids always said My Chem marketed to.

“You’re giving into the stereotype,” Mikey said with fake disappointment. He ducked under Ray’s half-hearted sideways punch, laughing. 

Ray put the guitar-shaped controller down in disgust. "Whatever. Hey, you want to play Smash Bros with me?"

Mikey paused for a minute to weigh his options, then shook his head, grinning a little as he picked up the book again. "Sorry dude. I'm going to finish this chapter."

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey loving unicorns is an old meme, but I'm bringing it back nonetheless. Welcome to 2006, everybody.  
> Written as my free space for OTW Bingo, and also to be my second love letter to "The Last Unicorn" (by Peter S. Beagle) that I’ve cleverly disguised as a fic. The graphic novel version is a real thing adapted by Peter B. Gillis and art-ed by Renae De Liz and Ray Dillon, and it is beautiful. Definite recommend if you can get your hands on it. 
> 
> Ficcing was helped by listening to: [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF1Q56YAo0Q) cover of the movie's theme song, which produced much nostalgia and unironic headbanging.


End file.
